Naruto of the Tenraigan
by hellogoodbye85
Summary: Related to all the Hokages and the sannin's naruto is born to be great but will he succeed. He has multiple bloodlines. NarutoHarem. SuperStrong. DISCONTINUED. Will be rewritten to my standards so it dosen't look like some beginners work see last chp.
1. Prologue

Naruto and the Tenraigan

Naruto and the Tenraigan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Naruto would have a cool bloodline and a girlfriend by now.

**Author's note: **Now this is my first fic so if you feel the need to criticize it be constructive, don't just tear it a new asshole ok. Also all my work/s will be rated M just incase I want to add explicit writing or graphic lemons, also if I happen to write stuff that is similar to lines in other peoples work please inform me so I can give full credit. Also any of my own jutsu's or names are direct translations from a dictionary website so if they are wrong due to grammar or something I'm only using what the website translated them into. Any others that might be wrong I got from a list on the web so I won't change them.

"Talking" normal

'_Thinking_' normal

**"Talking" **summon/demon

**'**_**Thinking**_**'** summon/demon

Jutsu Translation

**Ch. 1 Prologue:**

Legends tell of a man, who being blessed by Kami was giving a great power to help humankind. Due to his faith and devotion to the cause of justice and righteousness Kami granted him the first true bloodline the Tenraigan, set in ones eyes it granted the bearer awesome abilities to protect the innocent and judge the guilty, as such they became Kami's disciples dedicated to helping those who deserved it.

This was the beginning of the Namikaze clan.

The bloodline gifted to them by Kami was said to grant unrivaled abilities in all areas of the ninja arts, they were granted the ability to copy all jutsu's except for bloodline ones, being able to predict an opponents next move, unmatched skills with sealing. The ability to master ninjutsu genjutsu fuuinjutsu and kinjutsu without hand signs, unnatural taijutsu & kenjutsu skills, natural immunities to genjutsu and granting insane increases to their natural powers such as strength and speed also granting their bodies godlike stamina and chakra capacity and perfect chakra control.

After many years several clans had appeared and fighting broke out between many of the new bloodlines in the hopes of exerting dominance over the rising number of bloodlines and clans that were appearing. This left the Namikaze clan to continue it's oath in protect the innocents of this world and as such brought forth a terrible vengeance upon those that would intentionally hurt people for power. Through many clan wars over the decades the Namikaze clan became the most powerful of the shinobi clans and the Namikaze name became feared and respected name amongst its enemies and supporters.

After the many long decades of inter clan wars, several had banded together to create whole villages whose purpose was to not only protect each other but also the country they had allied with and to provide them professionally trained shinobi to handle their needs.

Many of these villages had approached the Namikaze's to join them in hopes of increasing their own power. The reply was always the same "you came asking for our hand in allying with your village yet you willingly send your own ninja to kill for anyone who will meet your price even if those targeted are mere children, no we will not join a village who does not adhere to the same values as the clan does".

This was always met with stern resentment from the villages, and some even sent assassins to kidnap several clan members in hopes of stealing the Tenraigan for themselves, this would prove useless as only one of their blood can possess the eye and it can only be passed on willingly to the next generation.

These sparse attempts led to several small wars between the clan and several villages.

It was also these attempts that led the clan to one of it's two most powerful allies in the Hyuuga clan, whose possession of the Byakugan (evil eye) doujutsu were also facing villages who are after their own bloodline.

The Hyuuga clan had become very well known not just for their eyes but for their unparalleled taijutsu skills with their exclusive Jyuuken (gentle fist) style that was able to completely disable a person with simple touches on the body, however the Hyuuga were notoriously famous for their rather pompous attitude to those that they saw as not worthy of their time, yet they still held high moral values when it came to helping those who were given a very unfair and harsh life due to selfish and unscrupulous people would try to take advantage of others just like several villages were trying to do regarding their bloodlines.

This attitude helped bring to the Hyuuga's a new ally in the legendary Namikaze clan who by an accidental coincidence where helping a poor village that had been friendly with the Hyuuga's and being repressed by a very large bandit group who had also attempted to steal the Byakugan for their own use and had captured several members to get the eye.

A/N: This chapter was just a taste for what was to come and any future chapters (depending on reviews) will be siginificantly longer. However if people want me to continue this story the first few chapters (roughly 1st - 3rd are before Naruto actually comes into the story and are mainly a build up for his adventure)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and the Tenraigan

Naruto and the Tenraigan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Naruto would have a cool bloodline and a girlfriend by now.

**Author's note: **Now this is my first fic so if you feel the need to criticize it be constructive, don't just tear it a new asshole ok. Also all my work/s will be rated M just incase I want to add explicit writing or graphic lemons, also if I happen to write stuff that is similar to lines in other peoples work please inform me so I can give full credit. Also any of my own jutsu's or names are direct translations from a dictionary website so if they are wrong due to grammar or something I'm only using what the website translated them into. Any others that might be wrong I got from a list on the web so I won't change them.

"Talking" normal

'_Thinking_' normal

**"Talking" **summon/demon

**'**_**Thinking**_**'** summon/demon

Jutsu Translation

**Ch. 2 New Alliances and Eyes:**

This one situation began as a joined effort to help the struggling village and during the insuring battle at the bandit hideout both clans were performing as their fame suggest however, two events would bring these clans together.

One of these reasons and without doubt the major one happened while the assembled warriors from each clan were battling the bandits outside their camp when a small group of Namikaze elites ventured into the deep to try and locate the missing Hyuuga's.

After locating a holding area where the captured Hyuuga clan members were being held, they silently observed the situation they were shocked when one of the guards walked towards the bound female Hyuuga's and with lust in his voice addressed his leader.

"Hey boss let's have a little fun with these white eyed whores"

The man looked over towards the voice then his eyes darted to the prisoners. "Hehe yeah that's a good idea…mmm I wonder what Hyuuga pussy tastes like" a loud cheer came from the ten or so guards who brought out the other women and began to fondle, touch and grope them all over their bodies ignoring their cries and pleas, even from a sixteen year old who had been dragged out by the head guard and had pleaded for her virginity was just slapped across the face and told she wouldn't be one for much longer.

"leave them be you scum or you will face the power of the Hyuuga" one of the male prisoners yelled only to be struck with a club knocking him out.

When they realized several Hyuuga women were about to be raped and in their righteous fury descended upon the unsuspecting guards and slaughtered while the leader of the Namikaze struck down the head guard and cautiously helped up the 16yr old that was about to be raped. "It's ok were here to help my names Shin what's yours" he smiled down at the girl who was shaking.

Looking up into his eyes she relaxed somewhat before talking "My names Rikka th…thaa…thankyou iii was so scared" she then broke down crying.

Looking around at the others he signaled for them to leave he then picked up the young girl and carried her outside.

--Scene change outside after battle--

While the rest of the clan members were moping up the last stragglers outside the group that hade headed into the hideout returned with the captive Hyuuga's. "Rikka what happened to you, what did those bastards do, are you ok" the head Hyuuga questioned rapidly of his younger sisters ordeal.

"ano nii-san he saved me from being raped"

After receiving medical attention when it was revealed what had occurred within the holding cells the Hyuuga leader had all but sworn fealty to the Namikaze's for what they did for their clan.

And it was this event that brought the two single most powerful clans in the elemental countries (if anyone can tell what that is in Japanese it would be great because I forgot and I'm not sure if the narutoverse uses a special name).

--Time Skip 5 years--

Both clans had petitioned the fire daimyo to build two large complexes next to each within the confines of the capital in the hopes of protecting each other in times of need at the cost of rendering help the fire lord.

An alliance was decided between the clans and to cement this an arranged marriage between Shin (faith) the Second son of the Namikaze clan head and Rikka (Snow) the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan head was decided, these two were also chosen because of the incident five years ago both have grown so close together it was an obvious choice.

(it also had much hope that both bloodlines would mix to create a new more powerful one).

This alliance became known as the Alliance of Heaven as the clans were the only ones known to have bloodlines blessed by heavenly beings (the other bloodlines came from either animals or demons).

With the birth of a son a year later, there was much joy within the clans and to everyone's joy a new bloodline. Unfortunately, the new bloodline became unstable for the child born of the alliance and in his folly, the father searched out fire countries bijuu guardian, the Kyuubi no Kitsune in the hopes of helping his child (unknown to him the deaths his choice would bring future generations).

The father spent many weeks searching for the Kyuubi, searching several forests and mountains he had to ask many people if they knew where to find her and all he got were rumors and false clues, and after all but given up he had approached an ancient temple deep in the forest of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) he gave one last chance at finding the great beast and asked the monks if they knew where he could find the Kyuubi.

After he had met with 12 men who were known as the fire guardians he had learned of the location but only after severe tests of his character to see if he was worthy to meet her. Another 3 weeks and he eventually found her deep in a forgotten forest, so approaching her cautiously he proceeded to place his son on the ground in front of him and knelt down to both his knees prostrating himself before the Queen of all bijuu. "**what has brought a mere human into my den, speak now or leave**" bellowed the enormous fox, shaking nervously the man looked up at the giant fox "oh great Kyuubi please help my son, the merger of mine and his mothers bloodlines cause him nothing but sob… pain, sob…please I will do anything" he barely got out between tears. Peering down at the man and sensing no lies or untruths the great beast cast it's decision. **"listen closely mortal I can stop the pain by removing the bloodline from the child permanently or I can attempt to recreate it but it will not be as it was for I am not Kami and do not dare claim I am more powerful, now make the choice human".** Contemplating all possible scenarios he can think of he gives the answer expected of all humans "please great Kyuubi I wish for my son to retain his bloodline in the hopes he will still be able to uphold the values and oathes my clan prides itself on, **"very well mortal I shall grant your request, but know this that for if your son or his descendants break the familial oaths their parents clans gave I shall return to seek judgment upon them"**, the great beast then changed into her human form so as to perform the ritual, **"what is the child's name human" **commanded kyuubi "it is Madara my lady" spoke the father in his most respectful voice "**listen young Madara I shall heal you of your pain but you must not forget your oaths or your clan shall perish, heed my words carefully for your descendants shall be tied to them." **She then stated to focus chakra into her hands when she began chanting.

**"Begun by blood, by blood undone" **

**"By the fire in my blood purify that which is not clean"**

**"By power in my blood restore what was given"**

**"Begun by blood, by blood undone"**

(my little chant isn't hard to understand at all just look underneath the underneath. hehehehe)

At the end of her chant her chakra began to seep out her hands as she points them towards the child, she then run through several seals then murmurs **"Chakra Kyuuin no Jutsu" **(chakra absorption) at this her chakra then starts to enter the child's eyes. The child the began crying as the chakra was forcing the child's eyes to activate, she then prepares to go through several more hands signs completely ignoring the fathers hectic complaining **"Hi Kouken Youshiki Chishio Kon Kousei no Jutsu" **(fire guardian style blood soul regeneration), at this the crying started to die down as her chakra stopped being absorbed into the child's eyes **" there you are human, the child's eyes now possess a new doujutsu which shall be named the sharingan, I do not know fully how his eyes compare to yours only time will tell. Now your request is finished so remember your vow and leave me be"**. Unknown to the father what fully transpired was a bastardized version of the Tenraigan which with the conflict with the Byakugan will cause serious mental issues that will walk hand in hand with all future bearers of the sharingan.

Returning to the clan compounds of The Namikaze and the Hyuuga Shin was greeted by both the heads families as well as both elder councils and his wife. With a look of both anticipation and dread from the councils and one of hope from the heads, their families and with his wife, without any trepidation he walked towards the small gathering with a smile adorned on his face. At seeing her husbands smile Rikka just jumped the gun and sprinted to her husband and baby crying all the way, "What happened, Is Madara ok, how is his eyes, will he be able to have a normal life" came question after question from the worried mother not given her husband any chance at answering, that was until the rest of the group approached and Rikka was calmed down by her smiling father in hopes of learning from his son in law what has befallen his grandchild.

"Everyone let me introduce you to Madara Uchiha bearer of the new Doujutsu, the Sharingan." At this declaration Shin proceeded to tell the assembled group the whole story regarding his son and any future offspring as well as the problem with merging both clans' bloodlines. After his explanation a Hyuuga elder spoke up "are you telling us that if anyone from both our clans were to breed we would have to search out the Kyuubi to insure the child safety?" this peaked several responses from the mans fellow elders. "Yes I'm afraid that any couples would have to find the Kyuubi honorable elder, but I do not know if they would get the same results as my child. If you remember my story the Kyuubi informed she would not know the full results of her ritual or any side effects that could occur," Shin replied "only my children will be able to bear the sharingan as the Kyuubi fixed my bloodline so myself and my wife could have children."

Therefore, the new family ended up moving into their own small compound that was built between the Namikaze and Hyuuga compounds and they lived as a happy family, thus a new bloodline was born and unknown to all they would become nothing but a blight on the history of its parent clans. Moreover, the near death of one.


	3. Very Important message

Very Important message to anybody who likes this story

Very Important message to anybody who likes this story.

I am stopping this story as it is and rewriting it because I am very unhappy at how my planning for this story sucks.

This was my very first story idea and I haven't really given it the proper effort this type of story needs.

So don't fret the basic outline and plot, as well as bloodlines and powers for Naruto will still be there, just gonna be rewritten.

I hope that my new proper chapter will be out soon.


End file.
